107
by Maq
Summary: Oneshot. Rated for language. A "what if" story from season R featuring everyone's favorite villain, Demando-sama.


Hi there! This is actually a bit of an older piece, revised for fun and slapped up here because even years later I still love it. It's a songfic --WAIT!-- don't leave! It doesn't suck! The song in question is 107 (hence the title) by Orgy.

Reviews are appreciated.

Standard Disclaimer: If I owned Sailormoon, I wouldn't be as poor as I am.

Personal Disclaimer: Prince Demando is my favorite SM character ever. You have been warned.

* * *

It's about this constant addiction.

Usagi sat up, just taking in her situation.

Where in hell's name was she? Wherever she was, it was comfortable. A warm fire roared in a hearth cut of gray marble, and she found herself in a large four-poster bed adorned with snug covers. Lavish was the only word grand enough to describe this place. She looked around curiously, trying to imbibe her surroundings with her eyes.

From a shadowed corner, he watched her. His eyes sparkled with delight as he saw her face light up at the moment she saw what she was wearing. Well, he thought, maybe that particular dress was a bit too gaudy, all those trinkets and beads on it. He nearly laughed when he saw her next expression. She wondered, jaw falling, how she had gotten into this gown.

Usagi turned her head at the sound of boots clicking across the marble floor. She stood, regaining her composure, or trying desperately to. He couldn't take in enough of her. He coveted this woman (girl, really) with all his heart.

About this greater demand.

But she was someone else's. He couldn't have her. If only he could convince her to leave that scrawny would-be king for him. If only she would succumb to his desires. If only...

'Damn it, Demando, say something to the girl! You have no time to waste, make her love you, make her want you as you want her!'

As I reach for the laugh with only seconds left, I'm getting deeper.

He couldn't speak. He only stared dumbly. Her very presence seemed to eliminate all thought. She took a step towards him, her dress sweeping across her legs as she did so. He watched her take the small step, and his heart ached for her to take one more, just so she would be closer to him. He needed her to come closer, and of her own free will.

It's about this constant addiction.

Shyly, Usagi looked up at her captor. Colour flushed her pale cheeks, and she looked to him, as if to urge him to speak.

About this greater demand.

Seeing that no statement was likely to come any time soon, and hoping to draw his icy gaze from her face, Usagi prompted, "Well?"

Snapping his head upwards, Demando angrily recalled that there was a point to all of this extravagance. Looking the girl in the eyes, he asked sarcastically, "Well what,

Princess Moon?"

Gasping, Usagi stepped back.

As I reach for the laugh with only seconds left, I'm getting deeper.

"How- how could you know this?"

"I know a lot about you, Serenity-sama. Sailormoon. Tsukino Usagi."

"Who are you, exactly?" Usagi angrily responded. Quite frankly, she was a bit unnerved that this man she had never met would know all about the secret life she led, a secret life known to few others at all, and only close friends- not strange men wearing fancy clothes.

"Why does it matter, as long as I care who _you_ are, my dear?" He smiled at this. It was exactly what he wanted to say.

And did you say that you were happy? Cause I won't leave you alone.

Confused, Usagi nervously played with the dress in her hands. He watched the habit with increasing interest. She then asked out of utter desperation, "At least... a name...please?"

Smirking, Demando brushed a few strands of white hair from his forehead. He pointed to the insignia there placed. "I should think this would answer your question sufficiently."

"No," she pleaded, more to her gods than to this man.

"Demando! It can't be you!" Tears of frustration blotted out her vision. "Why?" She demanded. "Why would you do this to me?"

Don't tell her you love her. Don't tell her you love her.

I need to push to allude to things I have to say. To what

I have to say.

"Because... because..." he stammered. "Because you are my enemy, Serenity-sama, plain and simple." Oops.

Tears came again, flowing freely down her cold cheeks. "What did I do to make you angry? I've never met you... have I?" She briefly thought about her previous conflicts; she hadn't known here enemies then, either, but they had certainly known her.

"Technically," Demando sighed, "no. But you will. And you will inflict a grave injustice upon my family. You must be punished for such treachery." He bled from his words. He would have run a sword through himself rather than say those words to this delicate youth.

There's a time and a place that we hide behind, an alternate face.

"Should I be punished for what I have not yet done?!" She wailed, angrily staring at him. No, he wanted to say. No, I don't care what you did, or what you will do. I love you. I will always love you, Serenity-sama.

"You destroyed us!" Demando roared, putting on his farce of hatred. A farce. "We live in a world devoid of everything good! Can you imagine a world with no sunlight, no flowers, no joy? Only darkness eternal, twisted things trying their hardest to be gruesome so they may brighten up our lives, and pain! No, you can't," he laughed shortly. "You can't even imagine," he hissed.

When the freak needs a nurse, you comply with the fools in mind.

Shivering and rubbing her arms from the chill, she looked to the once glowing hearth. It was empty. Nothing remained but the remains of a tortured log. Usagi looked at the man, the Prince, her captor, and wondered what she could have been thinking.

She didn't know. She had no clue. She hadn't lived that moment yet.

Maybe, she thought, if I apologize now, he'll let me go.

"If it's any consolation, Demando-sama," she meekly replied, shaken from his heated outburst, "I am sorry for what I did. Or will do."

How sweet she is, even now, Demando mused. Looking into her face, frightened, Demando himself softened. He didn't want to hurt her. "I know you are," Demando sighed. "You are the one person I would believe that from, Serenity-sama, and only because I know you so well." Or think I do.

There's a time and a place we hide behind, an alternate face.

Why do I have to be cruel to her? Why can't I just admit I love her? I'm certainly not afraid. I'm Crown Prince of Nemesis. But when I look at her...

'Wiseman says we have to bring her to our side, I can try it without force first. He says we can get the ginzouishou if she turns, so it is necessary. I'll make her love me. I will.'

We're the people who fuck with your mind when you sleep inside...

"If you believe me," Usagi began, "then forgive me for all

I will do. Send me home, please."

"Home." Demando stated. "Is that really what you want? Truly?" Usagi nodded readily. "To be with people who do not care for you, irritate and make fun of you?" She seemed a little more reluctant now, so he would deliver his stinging blow. "To be with a man who lied to you, then abandoned you?"

Usagi turned her head away in silent agreement. Demando smiled.

"I can take you away," he blurted out in his excitement.

I can take you away to a better place, to a better time.

I can take you away to a better place.

"Take me away?" Usagi asked. "Where?" Her eyes shone in curiosity. Apparently, that last part had worked better than Demando expected.

"Anywhere," Demando replied. "And any time."

Let's talk about you and me tonight, cause I'd really like to take you home.

"More importantly, I could take you to a real home, to a place where you would be loved and appreciated, and never left alone."

"Who would stay with me?" No need for even the paralyzing power of his third eye, Demando marveled.

Say the right thing, say the right thing...

Let's talk about you and me tonight.

"My cousins and brother, of course." Damn. He had done it again.

Cause I need to push to allude to things I have to say.

"Oh," Usagi said, somewhat disappointed. She pitied this man. He seemed so nice, if not for all of that pent-up rage and anguish. She could even say that she truthfully liked him - when he wasn't screaming at her, or staring at her as if he would peel the dress off of her with his violet eyes.

There's a time and a place we hide behind, an alternate face.

Sensing her disappointment, Demando decided to say the right thing. "And I, as well, when I'm not away on business of the court." Her eyes brightened a shade. "But I'm away often."

Damn.

When the freak needs a nurse, you comply with the fools in mind.

"How often?"

"Fairly so."

"That's sad, Demando," Usagi replied. "To be away from those you care about for so long. It must torture your family and friends-"

"I have no friends," he replied coldly.

"And that's a lie," she stated. "You have at least one, now." She smiled, indicating that she meant herself. Demando was confused. He had kidnapped her, and she wanted to be friends? Not likely. However, this _was_ Serenity-sama he was thinking of...

There's a time and a place we hide behind, an alternate face.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why would you hide your true self behind that horrible mask?"

We're the people who fuck with your mind when you sleep inside...

"I like to be confusing," he admitted. "But I don't want to confuse you," he hastily amended.

"Why's that, Demando-sama?"

"Because I..."

And remember the times that we've shown you the way...

Usagi stepped towards him, the flowing gown slithering at her dainty feet. "Because you what, Demando-sama?"

With so many faces.

"Because it helps to further my purposes," he lied. He wasn't about to admit that he liked to confuse her to stir up the emotions he held for her, and maybe cause her to feel likewise for him.

And remember the times we've shown you the way.

"What purposes are those?" Usagi teased, inching closer once again.

Make your move, Demando, now...

"My purposes are my own, and no one else's," he replied, grabbing her wrists and filling her the remaining space between them with her body.

Usagi wasn't sure how to react. Yes, she loved Mamoru, but Mamoru wasn't there. Mamoru abandoned her, left her alone. She liked Demando, maybe she could feel something more for him. Demando was here, now. He said he would make sure she was never alone. He was the one holding her. He was the one leaning in to kiss her...

We can change your mind.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Demando's neck and giggled as he began to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, ritually, to banish Mamoru and his betrayal from her forever. She was a new person now; a person truly cared for by someone, a person with someone. Usagi leaned back into Demando's embrace. She was content.

Until the sound of breaking glass filled the bedchamber.

Jumping up, Usagi bit her quivering lip as Tuxedo Kamen stared at her, glass surrounding him. He looked as if he had just been shot.

"Usako, how could you?" He snarled, lunging at Demando. "This is your fault, you poor excuse for a prince!" As Mamoru's fist was about to ram itself into a placid Demando, Usagi lay a cool hand upon his arm.

"It wasn't his fault," she said coolly. "It was yours. You made the choice, you and your 'dreams'. Demando-sama will care for me. He won't leave me, like you did. He'll treat me like a treasure, I can tell."

Turning to Demando, she said, "Can we go home now, Demando?"

"Yes," he replied. "Let's go home, my Serenity."

Walking down the hallway with Demando, Usagi couldn't help but think- what if she had gone with Mamoru?

* * *

Note: I am not a Mamo-basher, I just love Usagi and Demando together. I warned you

Love it? Hate it? Let me know, please! The "review" button is there for a reason.


End file.
